


Sokka Meets Ursa

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Along the way to Ba Sing Se, Sokka saves Ursa from a robber.
Series: A500 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 9





	Sokka Meets Ursa

Originally Published February 26, 2011

* * *

Sokka awoke to the rattle of thunder and lightning. The storm which brewed that night that day unleashed its furry. Now, lost inside that cave's abyss of onyx, its only sound the splatter of rain, he sighed - the journey to Ba Sing Se was (again) delayed.

Too late to sleep, he set to work - organizing the camp, feeding the ostrich-horse - and noted that she vanished.

"Oh, enigma, gone already?"

She had been vague. Where she came from. Where she ventured to. She wouldn't say and just timidly accepted his offer of company to Ba Sing Se.

"I need to see the King," Sokka explained, stoking the fire.

She stared at the shivering, flickering flame. A familiarity clung about her - more intimation than similarity - yet.... He couldn't say what inspired it beyond that tug of instinct. It wouldn't be quelled regardless of how he rationalized away the feeling. 

"A dangerous journey, my young warrior," Ursa injected. "It's impossible to enter the city."

"Depends, anyway, I got a few maneuvers."

They shared a cut of dinner. As they ate beside the fire, her blanket tumbled and revealed her earthy, orange cloak. It was damaged, torn and ripped, after that robbery he thwarted along the road.

"I'm on a mission with the Avatar."

"You know the Avatar?"

"Yes." He reclined against the ostrich-horse and bit into a giant crispy bug. "My sister and I found the kid inside an iceberg."

Indeed, recalling that night's conversation, the Avatar wasn't everything to spark that woman's attention.

Another burst of thunder and lightning.

Sokka, convinced she fled into the wilderness, kept his concern out of his mind until that blast alarmed it. The cave's wide jagged mouth called and he answered. He had to look outside; if just to find food and water. And maybe she would be there? 

Despite the storm, and everything its rages stirred, the cave at the hilltop proved to be advantageous. His well-trained eye read the landscape like a book. Already he found a dozen ways to escape that valley. If only it wasn't raining....

Sokka spotted a shape at a crest and wandered toward it. Through the cool, summer gale. Against a wall of rain.

It was Ursa at the edge, facing the whirlwind above while below the ground smoked, scorched.

"Is it true that a prince joined the Avatar?"

"Zuko?"

It was as if he uttered a spell and the air was sucked out of the cave. He caught a glimpse of her face, her eyes.... She reflected a train of emotion from extreme to extreme.

Why? he wondered. Maybe, a victim of the Fire Nation, she resented Zuko with Aang?

"I'll go with you."

Ursa acknowledged Sokka.

"My Lady," the warrior said, wrapping his coat about her body, noticing the mending of her garment. 

Nobility - yes, that's what felt familiar.

She clasped his cold hand with her warm hand: "I am very much interested about your adventures, my young warrior, especially with what happened at the fire nation."


End file.
